Bird kids can live normal too
by Cullens4life
Summary: Max is done saving the world..for now. And is living a happy, normal, life with her family and flock. Annoying siblings that you love but try to kill, guys, Erasers, Flyboys. Oh, and a not so stable jeb. Normal. Right...   FAX later on down the road ;
1. Chapter 1

A Maximum Ride story. i own nothing of MR. That's alllll JP;) Chapter 1. i hope you like it!!!

Beep beep, beep, beep!! I woke up to the sound of my extremely annoying alarm clock. Not to self: Crush alarm clock. Well I'm not going to start from the beginning because that would take too long, so I'll be nice and give you a quick recap. My name's Max. I live with my mom and my half sister, Ella. And then there's my flock. Yes I said flock I'll get to that in a second. Like I said, I'm Max I'm 14 (the oldest/leader) and there's Nudge who's 11. If she couldn't fight like warrior I'd say she's a total diva. Then there's Iggy who's 14 and blind but can cook like nobodies business. And my baby, Angel. She's just about the smartest 6 year old I've ever met…not that I've known so many 6 year olds in my sorry life but I'm sure she's the smartest.

Anyways! Angel is..special you could say. Just don't try to hide anything from her. She can read minds and project thoughts. Yes, I know what your thinking; if that's what special means these days the word should be banned from existence. Naww she's one of the best things that's ever happened to me. She's my baby. Gazzy, my little 8 year old expert bomb maker. This little boy can make an explosion from almost anything. Not that I encourage him, quite the opposite. But, what can I say?…it's his passion. That and contaminating the air with his deadly stink.(hence the name Gazzy) And then there's Fang. Second in command but takes first place in being a pain in my butt. But he's my right hand man and I don't know how many times the younger kids lives would have been threatened if he wasn't around to keep me in check. Oh and I can't forget Angel's talking dog ( yes talking), Total. A black Scottie who is veryyy opinionated if you ask me. Oh, yes. The flock part. Well you see we have wings. Now I could go all the way back and tell you how THAT insanity happened but that wouldn't be a quick recap, now would it? Back to reality.

"ugh" I sighed and rolled over to put a hasty hand on the alarm to try to cherish the few moments I have of silence in the morning. Because I was 99% positive that Ella would be up and jumping on me in about 5,4,3,2.. "MAX!" "MAX!" "wake up!" I groaned. There was just never enough sleep to satisfy a tired bird kid these days, were there? "max? do want me to get the bucket?" she asked with a hint of annoyance. " No, no. I'm up. Promise." "Thought so. Breakfast in 10, I'll wake the others!" She skipped-no, bounced- out of the room. With an inward sigh I decided I'd better get up. One reason because I don't like cold breakfast and two, well, I don't like the bucket much either. I stood, stretched, and walked over to my dresser to stare in the mirror. What stared back at me was a tall, brown eyed girl with long blond hair and freckles on her face. I looked at my hair and grimaced. It's been a year since we've actually started living like humans and I'm still not used to this whole taking-car-of-your-appearance, thing. I grabbed a brush and pulled until it was smooth, and glossy looking. I picked up a pear of gray sweats, and a blue camisole. And with one last look in the mirror, started down stairs for breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as I opened the door the sweet aroma of freshly made pancakes filled my nose. I sighed. When we were on the run we were lucky to grab a freaking granola bar for breakfast. But this? This is heaven. As bird kids we eat allot compared to normal humans so I wasn't surprised to walk in the kitchen to see a mountain of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. And 5 - well 4 really. Total doesn't count ( don't tell him that..) - pairs of hands having a free for all with it. "Hey!" "How bout slowing down and actually tasting the food your eating?" "And save some for me!" I said. "Good morning to you too, Max." Iggy said with an eye roll. Ever the sarcastic one, was he. I ruffled gazzy's hair, gave Angel a quick kiss, and shot Iggy a glare that he couldn't see but he smirked as if he knew what I was doing. Mom turned and gave me a plate and a hug before grabbing some food for herself. "where's Fang?" She said. I rolled my eyes. Fang is even harder to get out of bed then me. And I'm pretty sure Ella didn't threaten him with the bucket. Ella values her life too much. " Probably stayed up on that blog of his." Gazzy said with a full mouth. "Ew." "nobody wants to see your food, gazzy." "chew first" Said Angel with a disapproving look on her small face. I smiled at her as she chastised her brother. She's going to make the perfect mother some day. She caught my stare and her face lit up "Thanks, Max!" I gave a small nod, then filled my plate and dug in. "Max?" "Will you go and get Fang, please?" "At this rate he'll be lucky to get anything." My mom said with a look around the table. "Sure" I said. "And I don't mean by screaming at the top of your lungs at the table." She said hastily. I closed my about-to-scream-at the-top-of my-lungs, mouth and got up with a sigh. I trudged up the stairs And out of the corner of my eye, caught gazzy about to steal one of my pancakes off of my plate "Touch it and I kill you!" I snapped. His hand slowly went back to his own plate while Angel giggled. I gave him a suspicious look before making my way up the rest of the stairs. Fangs room was a down the hall from mine and if you know. him, you can probably guess that his door is black. He has a thing for black. "Fang!" I banged on the door. No response. I gritted my teeth and threw the door open. My eyes shot to the bed to find no Fang in it. My first thought was someone's taken him. My muscles tensed and my eyes darted around the room looking for a threat. Then The bathroom door opened and fang came out half naked. Fang was tall and lean with black hair and eyes as dark as night. He had jeans on. That was it. Okay maybe this is weird to say because Fang is practically my brother but…he has abs. Fang's body was lean and muscular. He's not like those teenage boys who spend all their time in the gym trying to be a John Cena look alike. But he also wasn't one of those teenagers who are too skinny to be called a man. He was…just right. And as soon as the thought entered my mind I swept it away. Buried it in the back of my mind. He shifted his weight and I tore my gaze from his abs to his face all the while blushing tomato red. He raised one eyebrow. Face colored with amusement where as mine was colored red. "Do you knock?" I bristled, eyes narrowing. Oh so he's going to try to blame this one on me, is he? No. Way. "Of course I knocked you idiot! The question is do you know how to answer the door!" Despite my anger it was still hard for me to keep my eyes directed at his face. He noticed that. His eyes, dancing with enjoyment due to my discomfort, shifted to his black bedspread where he proceeded to get his (you guessed it) black shirt pulling it on over his head quickly. He walked towards me and stood close. Almost too close, towering over me. His face hardened and I expected to get told off for not being more patient or for even coming in in the first place. He leaned in and his expression changed into a cocky, teasing look. "If you wanted to see me shirtless that bad Max you didn't have to barge in, ya know" My face, no longer red from embarrassment, but from anger. Turned into one of outrage. After such an., an ..insult my arm swung out to hit him. Fang, predicting my reaction leaned out of the way. But not all the way. My hand hit his shoulder but not enough to hurt like I intended. "Get your ass down stairs for breakfast, you jerk!" I hissed at him. Fang chuckled pretending to hold his shoulder where I barely hit him (unfortunately) like I'd broken it. Pretending to moan in pain. Taking advantage of his pig headedness I punched him in the gut. He felt that one. I made sure of it. _I _smirked as he actually did clutch his stomach like someone had punched him hard. " I came upstairs to tell you your breakfast is getting cold." I said stonily. "Next time, I'll let you starve." I turned on my heel and walked swiftly down the stairs and back to my chair. As I sat down Angel Took one look at my face and in my head said, " Don't worry, Max. I thought his abs looked nice too." I sighed quietly. Sometimes living with a mind reader can drive a bird kid crazy.

Ohkay guys. I was gonna just stop this story completely cause first chap i didn't get any reviews :( So help me out please! Constructed criticismis always welcomed. reading and writing is my passion and i wanna get good at it so voice your thoughts! Oh and also if ideas. i know the story hasn't really gotten to a plot yet but whatever. oh and pairings...like if yall want nudge to like iggy. Just. REVIEW haha!


	3. Chapter 3

After me and Fang's "walk in" breakfast continued uneventfully. The only exciting thing being when Fang sat down across from me and I kicked him in the shins. Wiping that still smug look off his face. Seriously. That boys ego does NOT need to get any bigger. "Max?" "You coming?" Iggy's tall form stood in my doorway waving one arm impatiently. "Ya be there in a sec." Even though allot has changed since I found my mom and we settled down one thing hasn't. We **Always** go flying everyday. Always. I got off my bed, threw on a pair of tennis shoes and in one quick motion threw open my window and jumped out. My wings flew open swiftly, the familiar pattern of flying taking over. I love to fly. All of the kids do. And even though these wings have given me a hell of allot of trouble…I don't think I would ever give this feeling up. My eyes searched for my flock finding them at the front door; "Max! Hurry up!" I gave a short laugh. They all looked so ridiculous from way up here. Ridiculous and impatient, that is… "Quit whining Gaz, Lets go!" 5 heads shot up to the sky. And I gave them a grin. Angel giggled and took off in a quick sprint leaping into the air to join me. The others took suit and we were just going out of site from the house when Angel stopped beside me. "Oh!" I gave her a curious look, about to ask her what made her stop when she suddenly gave me a long, innocent look. I automatically became suspicious. When Angel gave me those looks, I usually ended up doing something I'd rather not. "What…?" I asked her carefully. "Well I forgot to get Total before I left…I think he was asleep. I can hear him now. He wants to come too." "Then tell his lazy butt to hurry up." I said exasperated. "He has his own wings he always bragging about. Tell him to use them" She bit her lip. "Well you know Max you dooo have that warp drive thing. It would be allot faster if you went back and got him?" her tone turned questioning at the end. I repeat. Me usually ending up doing something I'd rather not. I was about to tell her off for leaving him home in the first place when I took one look at her angelic little face. Bambi eyes. I grimaced. Still that face gets me… I sighed knowing she was right. I would be faster. Her face lit up as she literally read the results she wanted from my head. I looked at the rest of them Nudge doing little flips in the air Iggy and Gazzy close to her, Fang hovering nearby. "Fang!" his head snapped in my direction. And he nodded once. When I wasn't there. Fang was always in charge. I took a deep breath, And tried to remember how I do this. Except it's never really learned. It just happens….And with that said I took off faster than lightning.

* * *

Going at least 200, 220. I was back at the house in what felt like seconds. My hair windblown to the max…no pun intended. Oh wow. That was lame. "ya it was." Angel. I rolled my eyes. Always snooping. I landed in the yard and found Total waiting by the from door. "Well, lets go!" I snapped. Turning around so I can pick up Angels talking/flying./pain in the ass dog did not lift my spirits. Despite my mood Totals face lit up with excitement. And he flung his small form into my awaiting arms. Total always did love flying with me. I was the fastest. And He loves the speed of flying with someone as fast as me. As long as he doesn't get dropped… In Under a minute we were back with the flock "Get ready." I whispered in Totals ears. Then a heartbeat later I flung him in the air. He let himself drop for a split second. Then just as quickly as he began sink to the ground he came spiraling up. A look of pure bliss on his face. For a dog at least… We kept on flying. Getting further and further from the house. It was getting dark. And going too far probably wasn't a good idea at night. Just as I was about to round everyone up to head back Angel called out to me "Max!" I jerked around to face her. "We're about to have company." She said with a grim face. I met Fang's eyes And both confusion and shock were written on my face. He nodded. Jaw locked, Understanding where I was coming from. Back when we were still on the run, this would be no surprise at all. But we've settled down now. We haven't heard or seen any erasers or flyboys For two years. What do these ones want? And most importantly, Where in the world did they come from?

Ohkay, kids. chap 3 is up. Let me know what you think. OH and also. Flyboys? Or good old fashion erasers? Your choice.


	4. Chapter 4

I was still in shock. Of course years of training with Jeb had taught me to always have my guard up, and I think I do a pretty good

job of that, but this shouldn't be happening. It's impossible.

"Angel!" I said urgently. "Can you get anything from them? Where they came from, what they want?"

"Well, my guess would be they want to kill us." Iggy said. I gave him a hard look.

"No," Angel replied. "They're definitely not Erasers. We're dealing with Flyboys." Her face looked so serious. "It's like this batch is

all thinking in sync. The only thing they're thinking is _complete faze 1_. That's all I know. I'm sorry, Max." She looked a little scared.

"You did great, baby." I reassured her.

"Max, they're getting closer! Plan?" Nudge asked me, flying in close until she was right next to me.

"There's always a pla-" I began.

"Yes, we know. But what is it, Max?" Gazzy uncharacteristically snapped.

The fact that these attacks haven't happened in so long has definitely made us rusty. I looked around at my flock. They still looked

prepared to defend ourselves, nothing can take away our natural instinct, but the fierceness that usually came over us when we

were about to get in a fight wasn't there. We weren't completely ready for this. One thing I've had to learn the hard way is; if you

don't think you can win, don't risk it. Especially in when it comes to fights.

"Alright listen up!" I spoke quickly. I had about 30 seconds to conjure up a plan before we were flyboy meat.

"Okay, Gaz, iggy, you two stick together. Nudge, go with Fang. Angel's with me."

"We're not fighting?" Nudge asked curiously, but I could tell there was some relief in her voice.

"No, not yet at least. We're too close to the house. I don't want them anywhere near Dr. Martinez and Ella." I wasn't going to lose

them.

"We're all going to take a different course, but then meet up at the backstop. If we lose them, we lose them, but if not we can

make it a fair fight on familiar ground." The backstop was a small secluded place where the flock and me used to train to keep up

our skills when we would visit my mom. We used to go there so regularly, just to be safe. I realize how careless I've been now.

We haven't trained for months, and it was my responsibility to keep them safe.

"It's okay, Max. You couldn't have seen this coming." Angel said.

I bit my lip. It was still no excuse.

"Alright guys, lets move! Be safe and watch each others back!" Oh, I'd almost forgotten. Total was hovering silently next to Gazzy.

"Total, your with us."

"I'll carry him." Angel offered. There was no way Total would ever be able to fly as fast as one of us, but at least he could fly now.

"No, it's okay, I got him. Just focus on flying your fastest." Angel is small. She doesn't need to carry extra weight.

Total jumped into my arms and I tucked him safely inside my backpack. As soon as he was secure we took off, everyone in

different directions, but for now, away from danger. And that's as good as it gets right now. But it doesn't change one frighteningly

clear fact. They found us.

I'm back! Yes, it's been like 2 years and I'm sorry for that. Life has just gotten in the way. I'm on spring break and thought I'd catch up on some of the things I love. Even though I'm extremely unhappy with the more current MR books I still have a soft spot for Max and the flock. I do plan on finishing the story this time. That is if i still have any fans left ;p So please, if you have any thoughts, ideas, exedra,…then please REVIEW.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.

Max Pov

Angel and I were flying as fast as we possibly could. Well, as fast as she could. It's not her fault she

doesn't have super warp drive speed. I couldn't help but look over my shoulder. I was worried about my

flock.

"They're fine, Max. I can still hear Ig and gaz. Fang and Nudge just got out of range...but before they did

they were fine too." She smiled at me.

I nodded. That was somewhat reassuring, but it didn't completely put my nervous brain at ease.

"What did the flyboys do when we split up?" I asked her.

She smiled again. "They got so confused! I'm almost positive this is a brand new batch. They just feel

too new. I can't explain it. We gained some time, though. When we split they just hovered there. I don't

think whoever is controlling them programmed a solution for them to follow if we separated."

"Bird kids 1, bad guys, 0." Angel giggled.

"Alright, lets poor on the speed. If we all get there before the Flyboys, we don't have to turn this into a

fight."

Gazzy Pov

Ig and I were making good time. And so far, no Flyboys were on our tails. These guys were definitely not

as smart as they used to be.

"What route are we taking?" Iggy asked me.

There's 5 different ways the flock and I have devised to get to the backstop. 3 by air and 2 by land. Flying

is faster but since these guys aren't as brilliant as their relatives, walking is probably a better idea.

"I think we should land." Iggy said. "We're just north of Chelsea Park. We can cut through there"

How in the world does he do that? I shook my head in amazement.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking." I was also thinking of all the different ways me and Ig could blow

these flyboys up. If only we had our kit…Me and Ig can fight, but our forte is blowing stuff up. Without it

I almost feel like I'm at a disadvantage.

"Don't worry," Iggy said to me. "Next time we'll be ready."

We landed then started a light jog through Chelsea Park.

"I hope so."

Nudge Pov

Fang and I were flying fast. I'd forgotten how much I liked flying with Fang. At first, back when it was just

me and him when we were going to save Angel and Max had left, it was uncomfortable. But near the

end I'd grown to enjoy it. He was quiet, but when it was just me and him, he didn't mind me talking so

much. He just listened. But right now I wasn't even talking. I can't believe they found us. I can't believe

they even still exist. Now we have to live just like before. Alone, always hungry, and on the run. A tear

began to make its way down my cheek. I sniffled, then wiped it away.

"Nudge, we'll be fine."

I looked at Fang and all my nervousness spilled right out of my mouth.

"But Fang what if it's not! We'd have to leave Dr. Matinez, and Ella, and Max just loves them so much

it's not fair to her. Oh and my room! I just got that nice new bedspread I've been wanting for like for-

Ever and if we left we'd be alone just like before and have to sleep outside of dumpsters and have to eat

dessert rat again! And the we'd hav-"

"Nudge," Fang said again. "It's going to be fine. No matter what happens we'll all be fine. We always are, right?"

"Right." I nodded. "Right, right. Max has a plan. There's always a plan."

Fang nodded his approval then angled his wings so he was flying a little closer to me.

We just flew over Chelsea Park. The back stop was in view.

Fang is just as old as Max is. And that's ancient. So I can trust him. We're gonna be fine.

Just fine.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.

Max Pov

When Angel and I hit the ground, we quickly made our way towards some overgrown bushes that were

big enough to use as coverage. Okay. Were okay.

"Angel, can you hear the rest of the flock?"

"Fang and Nudge. They think they're the first ones here. I'll tell them where we are."

I let out a breath of relief. Fang and Nudge are safe, excellent.

"Alright, that's goo-"

"Where are Gaz and Ig?" a quiet voice asked from directly behind me. Bad idea.

Without thinking a whirled around, kicked his legs out from under him and held him in an elbow lock all

in one swift motion, my muscles tensing.

"What the hell!" my captive let out. I knew that voice. Crap. It was Fang.

"Oh. Oh, I'm sorry." I released him immediately. Nudge was now kneeling next to Angel. It was Nudge

and Fang. They got here faster than I thought. Fang looked pissed at first. He was sitting up, lips pressed

firmly together. I could tell he was about to tell me off.

"Sorry." I apologized again.

Without responding he just looked at me. After a second of studying my face he gave a quick nod

deciding to let it go for the time being. Lord bless him.

"Gazzy and Ig will be here in 2 minutes." Angel spoke. "The Flyboys in about….4."

Fang and I exchanged a look. We both knew 2 minutes wasn't enough time to make a clean escape. If

we took to the sky, they'd spot us for sure. If we went on foot, we wouldn't get far enough and they'd

see us from the sky. I sighed. I didn't like this at all.

"Alright listen up, we have to stay here. We can hide, hope they won't see us, but chances are they will.

So be prepared for a showdown. I know it's been a while," I said with a small smile. "but I'm sure we can

give them a run for their money."

The flock looked determined now. That's right; even though we're retired we can still be bad ass.

"Angel, fill in Gasman and Iggy."

"Total! Come out of there." I wriggled my shoulders and then Total stuck his head out.

"All clear?" He asked.

"Come here. " He leapt down. I walked a little ways away from the group so as not to be overheard.

Fang was watching us intently. I turned my back to him so he wouldn't read my lips.

The boys just landed and Angel and Nudge ran over to greet them.

"I need you to do something for us." Angel wasn't going to like this…

"I need you to circle around on foot, erm, I mean paw…and make it back to Dr. Martinez's house. Tell

her what's happened but don't tell her where we are. Tell her that for now, we've moved on." I felt

numb. I never thought I'd have to say those words again.

"You want me to stay with her? I won't!" Total looked stubborn.

"No, your coming with us. We'll be back late tonight to pick you up. She just can't know that. She..she'll

try to convince me to stay."'

"Oh…I see." Total said quietly. I nodded.

"If you can, without being seen, try to round up some of our stuff. My emergency money, I have mine,

but gather all of the flocks packs and anything important. Try to get it all in my room. That's the window

I'll use to come and get you. And remember Total, they can't know where we are. You have to act as if

we've already left. Tell my mom that we saw some flyboys scouting and didn't want to lead them back

to the house so we took off for a while. That's it."

"Alright, got it." He said.

"Total, it's too dangerous!"

Angel had apparently started listening and now made her appearance known.

"Angel, it's a good plan. They'll be distracted with us while Total leaves."

"What if they go after him instead?"

"Angel, he's just a dog,"

"Hey!" Total protested. "I resent that!"

"Do you really think they'll skip out on a chance of capturing 6 experiments for a dog?" I asked her

Coaxingly. She still didn't look convinced. _I wouldn't do this if I didn't think I had to, Angel._ I thought to

her. She looked scared again. _Please? _She closed her eyes and reached her hands out. Total jumped into

them.

"I'll be fine, kid. I'll be back before you know it." He licked her face. Angel grinned.

"Max, company's here." Fang hollered.

"Alright Total, now's your chance. Be safe. Don't take to the sky unless your 100% sure you're not being

followed." He nodded.

"Max." Fang said again.

"Go!"

Total gave Angel one last lick, then hopped down and took off, making his way back through Chelsea

Park.

"Max, normal pairings?" Nudge asked. We were all used to fighting side by side with a certain person.

Nudge with Angel, Gasman with Ig, and Fang with me.

"Yes." I replied. Fang was instantly at my side. There were 10 less flyboys than there were before. Looks

like us splitting up really did throw them off. Still, it was 6 rusty bird kids against about 15 metal, killing,

robot machines. There's no way I like those odds. Not even with 10 less.

"Stay close, stay alert, and think smart," I said to my flock.

"We can do this." I told them. The Flyboys landed about 20 feet away from us.

I can do this. I told myself.

Alright, fight scene is next, I promise. I've been dragging it out long enough. Lol. What do you guys think should happen? Thoughts? Suggestions? REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

**I keep forgetting to put disclaimers! ;o **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride**

I stood rigidly. I was keeping up a consistent layer of sweat on my palms and my heartbeat was beating

out of control. Somehow, I don't remember myself reacting quite like this during my last fight. The

Flyboys began to march towards us, the 15 that were left still chanting

"complete faze one."

I wiped my sweaty palms on my jeans and blew out a deep breath. Fang stepped in closer to me, making

our shoulders brush. His way of saying to me that **I** will be alright. I don't say it, but I'm thankful for this.

I lift my chin and narrow my eyes. I've come to love my new life with my family and flock, and now, it

could all be over. Because of them. My veins are now coursing with adrenalin, my sudden anger moving

with it. Before i know what's happening I'm already at a dead sprint towards the Flyboys, when I'm about

8 feet away I snap out my wings, becoming airborne, then deliver a powerful kick to one of the Flyboys

chests. Then all hell brakes loose. As soon as I land the flock jumps into action. Meanwhile, I'm dodging

a metal Flyboy arm heading towards my face. I grab it in mid air, bring up my leg, and slam it down on it

_hard_, the loud crack of bone and metal letting me know it's affects. I take down 3 more then pause to

check on the flock. Angel and Nudge are fighting back to back, switching opponents when necessary.

Gaz and Ig are picking off metal heads one bye one, putting on a good show. Gazzy directing and iggy

executing. And Fang wa- "oomf!" A Flyboy took my moment of hesitation as an opening, showing my

stomach his left hook. I doubled over in pain. He slammed both hands down on my back, bringing me to

my knees. He swung his leg back for a kick. I sucked in as much air as I could and rolled clear of it. I

began to come to my feet but the Flyboy was too quick. He was on top of me, this time making sure I

felt his strong kick. I took the hit, then tried to shield my face. He took my forearm and squeezed with

Unimaginable force. I screamed out. I managed a weak chop to the neck with my other arm, but it did

nothing on his metallic skin. I took another hit and my vision blurred a little. _Get up max!_ I told myself. I

forced them open again, trying to buck kick the Flyboy off of me but his weight was too much. He

delivered another hit. I faintly heard someone shout out my name and then everything went black.

**Yes, I know. This is painfully short and I'm sorry for that. It's been a very long day. But I'll tell ya what, if I at least get 1 review I'll upload another chappie tomorrow. Deal ?**


End file.
